Cuesta Verde
Welcome to Cuesta Verde Looking at the town of Cuesta Verde, few would suspect that underneath its radiant blue skies lies a city mired in sin, deceit and violence. Only 30 miles from its sister city, Santa Mira to the north, Cuesta Verde was first founded in the late 19th century during the California gold rush and was a boom town for prospectors and immigrants seeking to make their fortune. At the turn of the century, it prospered even more thanks to its proximity to major rail lines and ports. But the criminal element took hold of Cuesta Verde during Prohibition in which crime bosses and gangs flourished bringing a steady flow of booze into the city and across the Western Continent. By the time the Volstead Act was repealed, a dark criminal element had tightened its grip over the city controlling both its politicians and police force and by the end of the century, its stature as a pre-eminent industrial and shipping hub along the California coast, ebbed even as its classic art deco architecture deteriorated along with its declining population. Despite several well-intentioned men and women who have attempted to clean up the city, most have ended up dead, vainly hoping that one day this magnificent city will be restored to its former glory. Local Cuesta Verde Landmarks Cuesta Verde Institute for the Criminally Insane Under the direction of the compassionate and caring Dr. Daniel Duryea, the Cuesta Verde Institute houses some of the most disturbed criminal offenders in all of Cuesta Verde. It is here that Dr. Duryea and his team of doctors and therapists attempt to rehabilitate even the most violent and hardened of patients. Some patients claim the hospital is haunted by the ghosts of those who have died there, but despite a recent expose on the popular cable TV series, Fright Finders, there's no proof that these claims are remotely true.Crazy MaryLibra Cuesta Verde Women's Correctional Facility On this sprawling five-acre campus, the soon-to-retire Warden Jeffries and guards such as Rafe Daniels, look after women who have made the wrong choices in life and are currently incarcerated in this facility. Some of its most infamous inmates include actress Lacey Rivers who was sentenced to imprisonment at Cuesta Verde Women's Correctional after she mowed down a family of German tourists while texting. Other notable prisoners include Nicole Ryan, the daughter of the late crime boss, Leland Ryan, who was murdered by a serial killer known as the Grim Reaper, Camille Gardner, who stabbed her husband, Homeland Security agent Eddie Gardner, six times in the chest and Lauren Coleston who disappeared from solitary confinement after a brutal altercation in the shower.Behind Locked DoorsHelp Me, RhondaFamily BusinessKiller Instinct Cuesta Verde Police Department - Precinct 13 The precinct in the most dangerous part of Cuesta Verde where Detectives Wright and Judson operate and have been involved with some of the city's most notorious cases, including the pursuit of the serial killer, The Grim Reaper. Precinct 13 was recently the scene of a brutal massacre when a quiet Christmas Eve at the precinct was shattered by a band of mysterious killers who killed all the on-duty officers at the precinct. They are currently wanted and considered highly dangerous.Angel & DemonsHell Hath No Furies Cuesta Verde First National Bank Don't worry about the rash of bank robberies, you can rest assured your deposits are federally insured.The White FlowerGun Twisted The Leland Ryan Estate Built at the turn of the century, this sprawling estate was the home of reputed mob boss Leland Ryan. After his murder by the serial killer, the Grim Reaper, his daughter Nicole Ryan, took over the family business. Leland Ryan's second wife, Alicia Ryan, still lives on the grounds. The Organization Headquarters The headquarters of the enigmatic, covert Organization, headed by the mysterious Raven. The Organization has trained a litany of beautiful young women who work conducting various black ops and dirty work.Speed Date Cuesta Verde University One of the country's most prestigious universities, CVU has graduated thousands of students over the course of its illustrious history. Tenured faculty member Dr. Holly Brown teaches a popular course in parapsychology. Whether it's because of its educational content - or she's just hot is a matter for debate. Another favorite of the students and faculty alike, Professor Richard Hollis teaches history.HauntedJail Break The Gardner Residence Nestled in the hills above Cuesta Verde, this secluded home was the site of a brutal double-homicide and resulted in the incarceration of Camille Gardner for the murder of her husband, Eddie Gardner as well as gangster Robinson McGraw. Curious tourists often visit the scene-of-the-crime which remains an active crime scene as the FBI continues to search for a mysterious case that disappeared from the location. The Pier and Warehouse District As air freight replaced the need for both trains and shipping, Cuesta Verde's bustling warehouse district and piers fell into a state of disappear. Many of these giant buildings along the water now remain empty and have been taken over by both vagrants and criminals who use these buildings as cover for their many nefarious activities. The Mysterium Manor Home to the late Foster Prentiss, a brilliant mentalist, Mysterium Manor was home to a daily evening show by Prentiss who astounded patrons with his amazing psychic abilities. Unfortunately, the building is now vacant after Prentiss was found hanged on the property in what the authorities now suspect was an act of auto-erotic asphyxiation and the discovery that he murdered not only his ex-assistant, Tara, and buried her on the grounds, but also several other young women.Visions, Part 1Visions, Part 2 Cuesta Verde Municipal Building At the center of Cuesta Verde lies the gleaming Cuesta Verde Municipal Building which houses the offices of the city district attorney, Robert Burke, as well as assistant district attorney Norma Swanson. The body of D.A. candidate David Bannion was also found there after he committed suicide in his office. Gallery File:Cuesta Verde Institute for the Criminally Insane.jpg|Cuesta Verde Institute for the Criminally Insane File:Cuesta Verde Women's Correctional Facility.jpg|Cuesta Verde Women's Correctional Facility File:Cuesta Verde Police Department - Precinct 13.jpg|Cuesta Verde Police Department - Precinct 13 File:Cuesta Verde First National Bank.jpg|Cuesta Verde First National Bank File:Leland Ryan Estate.jpg|The Leland Ryan Estate File:Organization Headquarters.jpg|The Organization Headquaters File:Cuesta Verde University.jpg|Cuesta Verde University File:Gardner Residence.jpg|The Gardner Residence File:Pier and Warehouse District.jpg|The Pier and Warehouse District File:Mysterium Manor.jpg|The Mysterium Manor File:Cuesta Verde Municipal Building.jpg|Cuesta Verde Municipal Building References Category:Locations